Stables in Fallout: Equestria
What follows is a list of all mentioned Stables from the original Fallout: Equestria story. For a list of stables from Fallout: Equestria and its side stories, go here List of Stables Many of the Manehattan Stables had ponies moved into them prior to the bombs dropping, with the intent of doing a "dry run" of the Stables' experiments before consigning ponies to live there until radiation made the surface safe again. Unfortunately, Manehattan was bombed before the war was over, and so the ponies lived (or died) there indefinitely. Stable 0 Stable 0 is the mock Stable used for demonstration purposes, its functions and amenities narrated by Sweetie Belle as the visitor passes through it. "Its layout was nothing like the real thing, a large window every few yards through which lights would flicker on inside eternally sealed rooms where mannequins would play out scenes of utopian underground life." Notable Characters In the basement containing the Stable-Tec maneframe below the headquarters in Fillydelphia, there is also an incomplete Stable 0; the gear-shaped door rests unattached against the open doorway. Beyond the doorway lay the rooms and hallways of a maintenance wing -- but the hallways dead end in shallow caverns of dirt, sections of the walls and ceilings have collapsed, and toolboxes and construction equipment lay scattered about. In a corner of this incomplete Stable lay the remains of Apple Bloom, surrounded by empty bottles of applejack liquor. Apple Bloom was in the Stable when Fillydelphia was hit, and was killed by the radiation. Location Both Stables are located in the Stable-Tec headquarters on the outskirts of Fillydelphia; the mock Stable is on the ground floor down a hallway off the main lobby, the incomplete Stable is in the basement. Stable 1 Stable 1 was meant to house the "Ministries, the heads of Equestria, the Princesses." Few of them made it there before the doors closed, as the Stable was sealed early by the ponies of the Ministry of Wartime Technology. Notable Characters Rarity and Fluttershy were both supposed to be residents of Stable 1. Rarity sacrificed herself to plug a hole in the window of the Ministry of Peace's meeting room, saving Fluttershy from the Pink Cloud. Once she realized it was necromantic, she teleported Fluttershy to Zecora's Hut in the Everfree Forest, rather than Stable 1. Star Sparkle and her husband were also supposed to be residents -- her husband died on the steps of the Ministry building, and Star Sparkle became a Canterlot ghoul. Location Stable 1 is located inside the Ministry of Wartime Technology building on Ministry Walk in Canterlot. When Stable 1 later opened, it was incorporated into the already-established Stable City that was located in the rest of the building. Social Project Stable 1 was Scootaloo's revenge for the "stupid, senseless war" that killed so many people -- ponies, zebras, griffins, etc. The door would not open until every resident was dead, regardless of the outside conditions. This way, "not a single damn one of residents is going to get to profit from what they have done." Stable 2 Stable 2 is the stable from which Littlepip hails, as well as Velvet Remedy. It is functioning and inhabited when the story begins. After LittlePip has been sent into Red Eye's Fillydelphia, Steel Rangers Elder Blueberry Sabre (along with Star Paladin Nova Rage leads a large group of Rangers to Stable 2 in order to take it over. The Overmare sends out a distress signal to LittlePip, Velvet Remedy, and anypony else that might listen. LittlePip's group arrives, as do Blackwing's Talons, and both Nova Rage and Blueberry Sabre are killed. Unfortunately, so are many of the Stable's inhabitants. Afterwards, Velvet Remedy examines the population records and convinces the Overmare that the Stable is in danger of being seriously inbred, and that it's best for the entire population to move to the area of land between Shattered Hoof and Junction R-7. Notable Characters Littlepip and Velvet Remedy live in the stable when the story starts, but leave soon after. When the Stable was first founded, Applejack (pregnant with Applesnack's baby) and Sweetie Belle (the first Overmare of Stable 2) lived there, along with members of the extended Apple family. Location Stable 2 is located near Sweet Apple Acres, apparently replacing an apple cellar, whose original door disguises the entrance. It is not far from Ponyville. Social Project Stable 2 has no known social project: there is the traditional Overmare in charge (always a unicorn in Stable 2--the Overmare creates false sunlight with which to grow apples), and the Stable contains only unicorn and earth ponies. Stable 2's only special instructions were from Apple Bloom: "Until the poison is gone from up here, that door doesn't open for anypony!" (Or, as LittlePip later narrates, "the Stable whose special purpose was to keep us down there, safe, forever.") Stable 3 Stable 3 lasted for over a century before the Pink Cloud "ate its way inside. Within a generation more, those who still could were forced to unseal the door and flee." Many of the escapees did not survive the exposure. The Stable's design is identical to that of Stable 2, with the exceptions that the apple orchard is only two-thirds the size and there are two interlocking Overmare's offices. LittlePip finds an automapped floor plan for Stable 3 in the Ministry of Morale hub in Fillydelphia. Notable Characters Xenith's great grandparents were survivors of Stable 3, and are counted among those who survived the exposure to the Pink Cloud upon the Stable's unsealing. Most of the zebras in the Equestrian Wasteland are descendants of the survivors from Stable 3. Caliber, a 120-year old Canterlot ghoul colt who now resides in Stable City and runs Caliber's Guns and Ammo, was a resident right before the Stable had to be opened. Both he and his parents died and became ghouls when the Pink Cloud came. Location Stable 3 was built close to Canterlot, since it was the "one city in Equestria with more than a hoof-full of zebras." Canterlot's Pink Cloud eventually worked its way into the Stable, forcing the inhabitants to abandon it. Social Project Stable 3 was the "Let's-Get-Along Stable," with half of the population made up of zebras. The Stable had "no texts of history or posters of current events," as well as having two Overmares -- one zebra, one pony. Stable 3 lasted for a century, and Xenith alludes that "zebras and ponies can live together quite harmoniously if each gives the other the opportunity." Stable 24 Littlepip and Calamity visit Stable 24 after Crane asks them to close its door to prevent "varmints" that have been bothering New Appleloosa from continuing to breed. Notable Characters When Littlepip and Calamity arrive, the ponies in the Stable have all been killed long ago, poisoned by a cat-serpent chimera accidentally created by a magically gifted filly named Quanta. The chimera also contains an unknown insect, which injects eggs into the attacked ponies, increasing its numbers. Location Stable 24 is near New Appleloosa, close to a large river. Littlepip uses dynamite to blow the opening to the Stable wide enough to allow the river in, drowning the chimeras. Social Project Stable 24 reversed the gender roles used in the other Stables, replacing the Overmare with an Overstallion. Significant mares in history were all changed to stallions as well (Prince Celest, The Stallion in the Moon), and this gender bias was prevalent throughout the Stable on various posters. It is the only Stable with an Overstallion in charge. Stable 29 LittlePip, Velvet Remedy, and Calamity head to Stable 29 in order to procure a spell matrix master key with which to reboot SteelHooves's power armor. Stable 29 appeared to have never been opened, but Littlepip finds a backdoor into the system, which requires the voices of Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. Monterey Jack's wife Clarinet was killed during a failed attempt by the two of them to locate the Stable. Notable Characters Vinyl Scratch was one of the original inhabitants of Stable 29, as was Shadowhorn, the head of maintenance for the stable; both ponies inhabited V.I.P. rooms where the Stable's Overmare's personal and family quarters would normally be. Shadowhorn dies of complications after nearly being electrocuted while trying to access and shut down the Crusader Maneframe running the Stable. Vinyl Scratch and the rest of the inhabitants were slowly killed off as the water talisman of the Stable deteriorated, in response to which the Maneframe violently culled the most expendable portion of the population. Eventually the talisman failed completely, and all the ponies were violently killed. Location Stable 29 is accessed through a "ponyhole covered marked Stable Twenty-Nine ... near the Fetlock passenger wagon stop," underneath the passenger wagon that Calamity later fixes up for use as transportation. Social Project Stable 29 did not have an Overmare, instead supposedly being run remotely run by Stable-Tec. In actuality, known only to Shadowhorn, Stable 29 was run by a Crusader Maneframe. Shadowhorn could override it in the event of a dire emergency, but her untimely death did not allow her to pass on that information. Stable 34 Stable 34 is only mentioned briefly, and is never entered by anyone in the story. Its social project is unknown. Notable Characters The sheriff of the town that later became Arbu was supposed to be one of the residents, but he missed the call when it went off. Location Close to the town that would later become known as Arbu, as well as the Bucklyn Cross Bridge. Stable 98 Stable 98 was a pegasi Stable, built into a mountaintop. It was stripped down to the last metal plate long ago by the Enclave. It is not known whether Stable 98 was inhabited for any period of time. Location Stable 98 was located on a mountain top, not terribly far from Spike's Cave. Having been gutted by the Enclave, it now resembles a "carcass whose bones had been picked clean." Social Project Stable 98 was a pegasi stable; most of the few pegasi stables were built into mountains, since pegasi have "more need of vertical space than most ponies." Stable 101 Stable 101 was "where Stable-Tec built their last completed Stable." It was dismantled after "the Goddess whispered to Eye," showing him that "no breed of pony is greater than another" and that it is only through hard work that ponies can rise above being "slaves to the Equestrian Wasteland." The residents who lived there either joined Unity or became slaves (possibly willing workers) of Fillydelphia. Notable Characters Red Eye was brought up in this Stable, along with his dog Winter. It is also likely that Gizmo, a cyberpony who works security for Raspberry Tart in Friendship City, is a former resident of Stable 101. Location Stable 101 was built within the Everfree Forest, on the site where "there used to be an old castle on a safe patch of land," presumably the castle where Nightmare Moon retreats to in the show's pilot. Stable 101 has since been dismantled, and is the planned future site for Cathedral (the new capital of Red Eye's New Equestria) and the new home of the Goddess. Social Project Stable 101's ruler was always an earth pony, and the Stable taught of earth pony supremacy. Their natural drive for progress and improvement on industry allowed them to accomplish technological advances such as cybernetic implants. Four Stars Stable The Four Stars Stable (FSS) was created by Four Stars for all its executive officers in case "Manehattan suffers a megaspell event -- or worse, if the Ministry of Morale stages a raid on" the property. It contained only twelve weeks' worth of food, water, and medical supplies, as well as an armory and firing range. Notable Characters FSS contained zebras (likely those that snuck the megaspell in) and about a dozen ponies (loyal to zebras rather than Equestria) when the megaspells went off. However, the FSS did not stop the magical radiation from the megaspell from penetrating, transforming its occupants, both zebra and pony alike, into zombies. (The occupants may have been ghouls instead, but Littlepip directs SteelHooves to kill them all without bothering to find out.) Location The FSS was located in the basement of the Four Stars offices which were themselves located in Manehattan. Category:Locations Category:Stables